


Starman

by Solid_Cat



Series: The Spiders From Mars [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where the phantom thieves have no powers and are just vigilantes, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Normal Cat Morgana (Persona Series), Sexual Humor, not beta read we die like your phone's battery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid_Cat/pseuds/Solid_Cat
Summary: Joker, the leader of the phantom thieves is a man whose true identity has yet to be revealed to the public. That much is true. What else is true is that Goro Akechi, acclaimed ace detective, stupidly engaged in a night of passion with this man. The man he publicly denounced and opposed. Yes that man. That’s what happens when you think with your dick. Dumbass.This is basically just identity porn where Goro enlists Akira to help figure out Joker's identity, not knowing Akira is in fact Joker.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Spiders From Mars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Starman

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel fic to my story, Moonage Daydream, however you do not have to read that in order to jump into this fic.

Joker, the leader of the phantom thieves is a man whose true identity has yet to be revealed to the public. That much is true. What else is true is that Goro Akechi, acclaimed ace detective, stupidly engaged in a night of passion with this man. The man he publicly denounced and opposed. Yes that man. That’s what happens when you think with your dick. Dumbass.

Alas, Goro fell under the spell of the suave gentleman thief. The literal smooth criminal wormed his way into the detective’s very heart and made him submit for a steamy night of coitus. Arguably, the worst part, well best part if that’s your kink, but the worst part is that during that intimate evening, Goro did not unmask the phantom thief. Stupid ass. He didn’t even think of it at the moment. Just as we previously established, Goro wasn’t making rational choices. 

Oh, but it was fun. A lot of fun to be ravished by the seductive devil that was Joker, his voice low and smooth as he praised Goro throughout the night. He touched the detective like silk. Held him tenderly. Rocked him back and forth.

Why’d he leave it on that night? Why? Goro thinks to himself, tapping his lips as he struggles to come up with an answer.

You didn’t want to know the truth that night. You didn’t want to be disappointed with who Joker really is. That’s why. Isn’t it enough to know that he’s Joker? That he’s gonna do things to you. Fun things. Make you swoon underneath him? Isn’t that enough, Goro?

No. No, it isn’t. Not anymore.

Why, Goro had so adamantly opposed Joker. They were rivals! Now what are they? Boyfriends? Lovers? Some one night stand? Goro’s a detective. He has to know. He has to know the truth! And that’s why Goro dropped all priorities. Sure, the case to figure out who was behind the sudden murders in Tokyo was imperative, but this? This-

Was much more personal.

It hurt to admit, but Goro desperately wanted to know who Joker really was. And no! Not just for a follow up of last night. Okay, well maybe a little. But to uncover the true identity of Joker, would be this detective’s greatest feat. Perhaps, it would be of use to him.

Sure, cooperating with vigilantes is scandalous, but Goro was at his wits end. The phantom thieves had to know something about the string of murders. Enacting justice into their own hands was their forte. That’s why Goro needed to do this!

* * *

“Hey Ann!” Akira greets, tapping his friend on the back. “Ready for some choco crepes?”

“Hey Aki-RA!? Oh my god?! What happened to your face?!” Ann is taken aback, looking at the red faced fellow. He looks as if he got a sunburn on his features, like some bozo lacking sunscreen in the Mojave desert.

“Oh it’s nothing. Akechi just spit coffee in my face by accident.” Akira sheepishly admits, rubbing the back of his neck. Some passersby were staring and they were making remarks about the red faced weirdo.

“By accident? What the hell is the context for that?” Ann frowns, her hands on her hips.

“Well, the hickeys I left on his neck when I-“ he leans in “on patrol. He still doesn’t know it’s me, so I thought I’d tease him about it, but he had a mouth full of coffee and I surprised him, so...so yeah.”

“Oh, hold on-“ Ann drags Akira away from the busy crowd of public Tokyo to a more secluded area. “You left hickeys on Goro Akechi, while dressed as Joker? Are you an idiot? You’ll blow our cover!”

“Hey! He doesn’t know it’s me. He would’ve said something!”

“Akira-“

“I saved him from being mugged, and he was all mean about it, but I decided to give him a lift home, and I wasn’t thinking, and he looked really cute, so I kissed him, and then one thing led to another, and you can probably piece together the rest.”

“Akira, that was a very stupid thing you did. But then, he also did a stupid thing, so I guess it cancels out.” Ann shrugs. “I didn’t think...with how badly he speaks of all of us-He actually had the hots for you! Oh my gosh!” Ann has a dopey smile on her face. “What was it like? Was he...y'know...big? Ohh, tell me everything I need to know!”

Akira laughs, leaning into Ann’s ear. “He acts so tough, but in the sheets, he’s docile. Incredibly sweet, and as for his size, well he’s actually pretty average. And anyways, I ended up doing most of the work last night.”

“Oh my god. They call him the detective prince, but they should really call him the pillow princess!”

“Ann!” Akira hisses nervously.

* * *

That evening at Leblanc, the notorious Phantom Thieves sat gathered at the booth, circled around Futaba and her laptop.

“So, we agree that Skull and Noir will go on patrol together later. Try to dig up any clues you can regarding the recent murders, and Noir, I want you in particular to speak to the family of the most recent victim. Wear this earpiece, and Oracle will guide you throughout the night.” Akira explains, handing Haru an earpiece.

“Righty ho, Leader! I’ll be completely focused!” The fluffy haired heiress cheerfully exclaims.

“Great. Now that all of that’s out of the way, Futaba, what’s the most recent-“

“What’s between you and that detective Joker?” The gremlin asks. Nosy.

“What do you mean?” Makoto chimes in, gazing at Joker with everyone else. Ann had a silly smile on her face, knowing.

“The bug in his apartment is still there from when y’all broke in, remember. And I heard-“ Futaba presses her oversized glasses into place. “Things.”

“Well thanks for exposing me, Nasty.” Akira complains.

“Wait?! What happened?” Ryuji asks in his loud Ryuji voice.

“They hooked up!” Futaba exclaims.

“We hooked up.” Akira admits shamefully.

“WHAT?!” The table explodes like a hydrogen bomb.

Suddenly the little door bell chimes and immediately, silence fills the room like a crowd. Goro Akechi has just entered the building. Oh boy. The gang is stunned. They all stare at him like he was a penguin in the Sahara desert on a pair of roller skates. Jesus Christ, what a coincidence he’s here! Don’t you think? Speak of the devil and he doth appear.

“Oh, hello, everyone. I just wanted to speak to Kurusu-Kun in private. You wouldn’t mind if I stole him from you for a hot minute, would you?” The detective says in his sickeningly sweet boy voice.

“Not at all!” Futaba giggles until she snorts like a little piggy. “Y’all can talk in the attic.”

“Akira! You’re gonna have to explain things!” Makoto calls after.

“Ann will do it. I explained it to her earlier.” Akira replies and he goes up to the attic with Akechi following after.

Up in Akira’s bedroom, the air felt kinda tense. Did Goro know? Holy shit.

“What’s up with your friends?” The detective asks.

“They’re just being funny. You know how they are. And I guess Futaba ships us, but you already have a boyfriend, I guess.” Akira says, nonchalantly. Or at least, he tries to sound nonchalant.

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” Goro squeaks, embarrassed. “Well, it’s complicated. I’ll discuss it with him when I next see him.”

“Right. So...um...was he cute?”

“Enough of that, Kurusu-Kun! I wanted to talk to you about the Phantom Thieves, or more specifically, their leader. Joker.”

Oh boy. That’s wild. Akira’s spine trembles. He’s in deep shit just like last time!

“I want to uncover his secret identity, and I need your help to do it.”

Oh, thank god! That’s a relief. Oh. Oh! Oh no! Wait it isn’t!

“Why?”

“Because I’m at my wits end with this serial murderer killing many victims, and my job is on the line if I can’t crack this case. There’s no leads. Nothing.”

“Why would your boss fire you? You’re not the only one having trouble. And why would Joker’s secret identity help you solve it?”

“My boss is an unreasonable asshole, and whether I like it or not, the Phantom Thieves know things I don’t. They work outside the law and they are able to gather evidence in ways I can’t. I need to contact Joker, and to do that, I need his secret identity. It’s more convenient that way.”

Akira wants to burst out laughing.

“I-I don’t think I can help you. I mean, I’m just a barista, working multiple part time jobs, I mean, what exactly can I do?” Akira chuckles sheepishly.

“Don't sell yourself short, Kurusu-Kun, you have a big brain, and we work well together.”

Akira wants to cry at that moment. Like, this is a lot to deal with, emotionally. Jesus, what can he do? Well, it could be smarter of him to tag along with Goro on this endeavor. Supervise him and make sure he only knows what Akira wants him to know. Yeah that is a really good idea. Big brain thinking right here, folks.

“Okay, I’ll help you. We’ll uncover Joker’s secret identity together.” Akira unenthusiastically pumps his fist into the air. “Yay.”

“Thank you, Kurusu-Kun. Now what I know about Joker is that he has frizzy black hair not unlike yours. Walks around dressed like a gentleman thief, and is generally the smooth seductive type.”

“Hoo, yeah, definitely seductive.” Akira chuckles. Akechi eyes him suspiciously. “I used to have a massive gay crush on him.” He lies, laughing like a maniac.

“Oh.” Is all Akechi says. “I assume he’s a man resembling yourself.”

“So you think he’s me?”

“No. He’s suave and charming and mysterious. You’re none of that.”

“Thanks Akechi-Kun.” Akira wants to punch himself in the throat.

“No, I meant, you’re normal. Like you act like a regular citizen, and he acts like he’s putting on a performance. It’s something you’d never do.”

“Of course, I'd never do the things he does. Jump across rooftops? How dangerous. So, how do you expect to figure out his secret identity?”

“I’ll unmask him myself.”

“Rude.” Akira’s mouth automatically says.

“What do you mean, rude?”

“Wh-What I mean is-Well what if you like...I don’t know, convince him to unmask himself?”

“I can’t do that!”

“I mean, he knows you personally. I’m sure you could convince him to unmask of his own volition.”

“Kurusu, he’s my enemy. He’d never do that for me.”

“Is that how you see him?”

“Of course, we oppose one another. That’s what enemies do.”

“Okay, well, you’re just gonna unmask him? You’re not gonna try to figure out who he is?”

“I can’t. Tokyo’s population is much too large. I can’t just look at everyone’s photo until I find a man resembling him, and there’s not that much to narrow it down. He could very well be hiding in plain sight.”

“Of course. What a criminal mastermind he is, expect he stops criminals, so he’s good.”

“He’s not good. He’s breaking the law.”

“I know, but it’s a lot more nuanced than that, Akechi-Kun. The law isn’t perfect, y'know. I say that to play devil’s advocate.”

“Yes of course, but the phantom thieves are just as fallible as the law itself. More so even, they make decisions on their own terms, without any consultation other than their own. They can’t be trusted. Anyways, I need your help to lure him out. This night, he’s got to be present somewhere, stopping muggings and robberies or whatever else. And the two of us will lure him out, now here’s my plan on how.”

Oh boy.

* * *

“Kurusu, don’t tell me you brought your cat here in that bag.” Goro complains as the two walk through the crowded streets of Shinjuku.

“Mona brings me good luck with his presence.”

“I still don’t understand why you named your male cat a female name.”

“Morgana is gender neutral, Akechi-Kun!”

“Right.”

“So after you unmask Joker, you’ll force him to tell you your secret identity?”

“That’s right.”

“What if you can’t.”

“Oh, believe me. I can be convincing. I’ll force it out of him.” Goro replies.

Akira blushes, feeling tickled in an embarrassing area.

“Wh-What if he has a mask underneath his mask?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Kurusu-Kun.”

“What if he fights you to prevent you from unmasking him. What if he hurts you?”

“He wouldn’t do that to me.”

“How can you know that?” Akira pesters, annoyingly tugging at Goro’s wrist.

“He claims to be fighting to help people. I’m sure he’d never fight me.” the detective proclaims in a cocky demeanor.

“Well, glad you have that faith.”

“And that’s why you’re here to help me. If he tries anything, you’ll come to my aid and help me.”

“Of course I will, Akechi-Kun. I’ll never let that crazy vigilante hurt you! No sir!” Akira chuckles to himself, patting Mona on the head.

“I have the feeling you’re not taking this seriously.” Akechi pouts, looking back at the frizzy haired man.

“You do have to admit, this is pretty crazy.”

“Yes, but my job is on the line and I’m running out of options. I really need you to help me with this, Akira.”

The man’s heart skipped a beat.

“You what-“

“Sorry. Is it okay, if I call you that?” Akechi averts his gaze nervously. “I mean we’re friends right?”

“Ye-Yeah, of course we’re friends. Best friends even.” Akira wants to punch himself in the gut. “If you let me call you Goro.”

“Yes, you may. Anyways, time to enact the plan.”

Goro opens his social media on his phone.

“Sent the tweet?”

“Yes.”

* * *

“I just found some incriminating evidence. Is this really the world we live in? This entire investigation makes me sick to my very core.”

* * *

“That’s your tweet?” Akira asks, reading it on his phone. 

“I happen to know for a fact that one of the Phantom Thieves is a brilliant hacker, and I happen to know that they scour the internet professionally. Any information regarding these murders, they’ll get their hands on, and they’ll send it right into their leader’s hands. And then one of them will want to talk to me, hopefully him.”

“This is a bit of a reach, Goro. You hope it’s him. What if it’s one of the other thieves?” Akira pauses to pet Mona behind the ear

“Okay, you probably won’t...promise me you react in an emotionally charged way?”

“Uh sure.” Akira knew what was coming.

“I slept with the leader of the phantom thieves.”

Well Akira already knew that.

“Oh.”

“What do you mean oh?!”

“I promised you not to react in an emotionally charged way. So he’s the guy who gave you those?” Akira points to the hickeys.

Goro nods “Yes. You’re right.”

“And that’s why you wanna see him again?” Akira didn't know if he should do a happy dance or to bang his head against the wall. This was wilder than last night, and last night was pretty wild.

“That’s one of the reasons.”

“Okay.” Akira felt his heart thump like wild. There might as well be some tiny drummer in the man’s chest.

“Okay? What do you mean okay?” Goro keeps searching Akira’s face.

Akira’s phone goes off. “A text.”

“Go ahead and answer.”

Akira opened his phone.

**Futaba** : Did you see Akechi’s latest tweet?

**Akira** : Yeah. He’s trying to lure me out as Joker. It’s not real. He doesn’t have that kind of information.

**Futaba** : Bummer

**Akira** : Yeah

**Akira** : I have the feeling we’re gonna be here all night

**Futaba** : Want me to send Haru your way?

**Akira** : Please do. This is incredibly awkward for me.

**Futaba** : Okok

**Futaba** : I have your location. Tracked your phone.

**Futaba** : in a nasty alley

**Akira** : Nasty like me!!

**Futaba** : icky!

“My little sister.” Akira says as he tucks his phone away.

Goro looks at Akira. In a certain way. Yes, that certain way.

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

“What I just told you.”

“Well it doesn’t make much sense for you to sleep with your enemy, but that’s your choice. You know that saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?”

“He came onto me!”

“And you consented. It takes two to tango.”

“I know.” the detective groans, burying his face into his hands. “I think I made a serious lapse of judgement.”

“Hey.” Akira puts his hand on Goro’s shoulder. They lock eyes for a brief moment. Searching. “So did he. He slept with his own enemy!”

Goro smiles, sadly, looking down at his feet.

“Hey there! Citizens!” The nervously soft voice of Haru introduced itself to the two disaster gays in the vicinity. There she was! Noir!

“Oh my gosh it’s Noir! I’m such a big fan! Can I have your autograph!” Akira playfully exclaims.

Haru laughs. “Oh, there’s no time for that! I heard you have information, Detective! Give it to me!” The beauty thief demanded in her cutesy sweet voice, moving to put her clenched fists onto her hips in a power stance.

“I won’t, Noir! I want to talk to your leader, Joker. I only trust him!” Akechi hisses, not giving in.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Well uhh, Leader’s-“ Haru’s eyes meet with Akira, who gestures over to Akechi with the motion of his head.

“Bed. Leader’s in bed.”

“What?”

“Leader’s ill. He’s sick. Can’t come. No sir! He’s gotta rest until he’s all healed up. The rest of the team made sure to tell him, so you’ll have to wait until he’s all better.” Noir proclaims. “Now give me the info or-“ Noir pressed a finger to her ear. “Oh, never mind, I get what this is!”

“Which is?” Akechi asks.

“You want to talk to Leader, and only Leader, so you made it up! You didn’t find some incriminating information! This is just a ploy to trap him so you can arrest him! I’ve outsmarted you, Detective!” Noir exclaims, almost victoriously.

Akechi pouts. “Oh really, you think that? Well, I guess I won’t be telling you what you need to know.” he proclaims, cocky.

There it is again. Akira knows Akechi is bluffing into enticing Haru to stay and comply with his demands of bringing out Joker, but Akira also knows that Futaba is feeding Haru information through the earpiece. Haru knows the information is nonexistent, and she won’t give in to Akechi. The detective has no cards to play. None.

“I’m leaving!” Noir climbs her way up the roof.

“Fine! Leave then! See if I care!” Goro complains like an angst child.

And then Noir leaves.

* * *

They’ve been waiting in that alley there for HOURS. Joker is not coming to sweep you off your princely feet, Goro.

Goro yawns. “Akira, what time is it?”

“Two fifty three.” The trickster replies, checking his phone.

“Mmm...it’s late.” The detective lazily licks his lips. “He’s not coming.”

“Nope. Let’s go home.”

“Fine.”

* * *

“Thanks for walking me home.” Goro says, as the two men arrive at the front of the detective’s apartment complex. “It’s really late. Maybe, you should spend the night.”

Akira, exhausted, agrees.

The two make their way up the elevator, into Goro’s apartment. Once inside, Akira’s eyes scan the place for like the third time. The same Star Wars posters. The couch. The television. The kitchen. Very plain.

Then, Goro locks the door with a click. It rings in Akira’s ears. Goro flicks the light in.

“You know, I should really apologize. I spit coffee in your face, and then I drag you to stay up late on a stake out for Joker. It really is crazy isn’t it, though I hoped he’d show up specifically for me.”

“Yeah, I can tell you really like him. Mind if I let Mona out?”

“Not at all.”

Akira opens his bag, and his black cat springing free with the energy of a leapfrog, landing onto the carpet, stretching making himself at home.

“I really do like Joker. I thought because he flirted with me, and he and I had sex that he would take the bait and come see me again. I really wanted to know who he really was underneath that mask, but the thing is, I think I already figured it out.” Goro flicks the light off.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Akira thought he had to be dreaming, like he had passed out in that alley and now he was having some sort of nightmare where things would immediately go to shit. Better pinch yourself before you realize you aren’t wearing any pants.

“It’s you, Akira. Isn’t it? You’re Joker.” Goro slowly pushes Akira onto the couch, sitting over him, straddling him. Nope! Not dreaming! This is definitely not a dream! Code Red!

“It’s not me. You said so yourself. You ruled it out. He acts charming and suave and mysterious and that’s nothing like me.” Akira fights desperately to keep calm and carry on, but the truth bombs were falling way too hard.

“You’re an asshole, you know that? Playing me like a fiddle that entire time we were out there. The entire time I was telling you my plan in that attic. I didn’t think it was you, but you didn’t take my bait. Joker would have for certain come to meet me, but he couldn’t, because I dragged you along.”

“It’s not me.”

“Shut up Akira! It’s not you? You still wanna claim that? You look just like him! I was a fool to not admit it earlier. What’s worse is that your friend Okumura looks exactly like Noir. Fluffy hair and all. It wasn’t hard to piece at all. You’re the leader of the phantom thieves, and you friends are the rest of the members.”

Akira wanted to die then and there. Holy shit! He’d better pinch himself again just to make sure.

“It was a fun little game you played out there, Joker, but I’m afraid to admit your charade has come to an end.”

And then Goro pulled him into a searing kiss. Akira pushes him away.

“Hey wait...wait the hell?”

The two men look each other in the eye with an undeniable vehement fierceness.

“You knew?!”

“I had my suspicions, but I wasn’t one hundred percent sure.”

“Why not?”

“I guess a part of me didn’t want to believe the debonair Joker was also my barista. It seemed too easy, like a present wrapped up beautifully, delivered straight to my doorstep, yet here we are.”

“What? I’m too normal for you like this? Too boring?”

“I didn’t say that.” Goro looks hurt. Akira immediately wished he was a time traveler who could just undo all his mistakes. Every single one since childhood and then some.

“Well what?”

“What?”

“What did you want to say?”

“I didn’t think...GOD, Akira, the show you put on as Joker is enticing. I never thought it was you under the mask. I didn’t want to believe it. As Joker, you’re cunning, and charming, and smooth. And as Akira, you’re awkward and clumsy and nervous. I honestly have no idea how you manage to pull it off.”

“It helps to be in disguise.” Akira laughs in response to the painful situation. It’s a coping mechanism.

“Yes, I thought that was it,”

“So what?”

“What?”

“You gonna arrest me, Detective?”

“What? Arrest you? My boss doesn’t pay me enough to do that. And anyways, for now, I need the help of the phantom thieves and their leader to help me crack this case. I’m at my wits end. And anyways, Akira-“ Goro nuzzled his nose against the phantom thief’s neck. “I like you a lot, whether you wear the mask or not.” He pulls back to let out a sigh. “I am exhausted from all this pressure this case is putting me under.”

“You sound extremely stressed out for someone who just uncovered the identity of the leader of the phantom thieves.”  
“Yes, well I haven’t done anything fun in a while.”

“I can help you take the stress off if you’re up for it, Detective.” Joker flirts, pulling Goro in for another kiss.

* * *

Akira and Goro are having sex. Balls deep in his boyfriend? Lover? Sex friend? Well whatever, Goro was deeply enjoying himself. He thrust into Akira with the fierceness of a boar.

And Akira? Oh shit! There was a searing pain into his left leg. Like he was internally bleeding. As if his entire leg would combust during coitus, ending the night in an unfortunate situation, seriously killing the atmosphere. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Akira babbles on in pain, praying for it to stop so he could focus on enjoying Goro making love to him.

“Yeah, it feels good right?” Goro asks tenderly, feeling over the moon to get Akira oh so close. Though, he wasn’t close to orgasming, as we previously established. Leg cramps are real. Hydrate yourself.

“Please get off!”

“I’m trying to.” Goro gasped, feeling warm in all the right places.

“Fuck!” Akira made the attempt to get his legs out from under Goro, kicking him in the face in the process!

“Oww! Shit!” Goro slips out of Akira in the process.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

“Why’d you do that?”

“My leg hurts like hell! I think it’s going to explode.”

“It’s not going to explode. It’s probably a leg cramp.” Goro explains, miffed and rubbing his nose. It hurt like a bitch.

* * *

That morning, Goro Akechi awoke to Morgana licking his face. Groaning, the detective arose, sitting up. The cat purring in his lap, grinding his head against the detective’s bare chest. Turning his head, Goro notices Akira beautiful nestled up beside the detective, soundly snoring.

Oh, so he’s staying over this time. Goro leans over and left a tender peck on his lover’s forehead. Laying back down, Goro begins to gently pet behind Morgana’s ear.

What a night.

Akira Kurusu, the awkward barista with a kind heart and a love for cats. Joker, the gentleman thief who spoke seductively and cunningly leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Just yesterday, in Goro’s mind, he couldn’t have believed these two men to be anywhere similar, but Goro truly knew what Kurusu was. He was one man with many dimensions to his spirit.

Goro thought back to when Akira had broken into his apartment, with Fox and Queen by his side. Goro walked in and nearly had a heart attack, but Akira greeted him with a suave “Hey there, Mr. Detective~” and Goro immediately began hissing and screaming about the break in. Akira teased him with a shit eating grin, Queen apologized, and Fox had commented something or other about the composition of the apartment and how Goro should consider following the rules of feng shui when decorating. Akira had been playing the cool and collected mysterious thief that a lot of men and women fawned over.

Goro thought back to the time when Akira tripped over his own shoe laces back in Leblanc, shattering a cup and it’s matching saucer. He had been so mortified, he didn’t speak a word to Goro the rest of the time he was there. Sumire had been there and was sympathetic to Akira’s big fall, and Goro noticed the two nervously whispering to one another. Sumire has later glanced at Goro very briefly before giggling to herself about whatever, her hand to her lips. Goro now thinks he has an idea why. Akira had been the shy and clumsy unsuspecting young man. 

Whether serving Goro a piping hot cup of coffee or saving his life from a mugger, he was still Akira. Kind hearted, big brained, and frizzy haired, and Goro loves every side of him. And now that the truth was out, things could never go back to the way they were.

**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued by Akira's duality as both Joker and himself, and I was considering writing a series of character studies about how he struggles to live his life as two different people. Anyone else intrigued?


End file.
